


Brolai Week Prompts

by Saiyan_Tales



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Not a fic, but an event week, collection open for all, past prompt posting allowed, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Tales/pseuds/Saiyan_Tales
Summary: This is NOT a fic but a prompt list for our annual Brolai Week event. We will post all yearly prompts as chapters in order to better organize them here on AO3.We welcome all who want to join in and use the prompts to add to our collection. Past prompt posting is allowed as long as you tag the year.
Relationships: Brolly/Cheelai (Dragon Ball), Brolly/Chirai (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Brolai Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!! We forgot to post or draft! Brolai Week starts Sunday April 5th! Please be sure to follow our Twitter or Tumblr for more frequent updates 🤦♀️

******2019 Prompt List******

General tags for this event will be #brolaiweek[year] and #brolaiweekNSFW[year]. The event will mainly be held on our Tumblr and Twitter pages but we encourage anyone posting writing to do so to our Brolai Week collection. 

All participants will get a badge for participating during the event week. This particular prompt event has long since passed but we will be posting our 2020 prompts soon! Thank you for checking us out and we hope to see plenty of Brolai in the future!

Badge base for 2019

Credit for prompt banner goes to HannaBellLecter and credit for our 2019 badges goes to Bianww


	2. 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brolai Week 2020 prompt release! If you plan on participating for our event, please post during the dates listed. As long as you post within that week, you are eligible for a participation badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!! WE FOROGT TO POST THE DRAFT! This event starts April 5th but if you would like to participate and get a badge, please comment on this "chapter" and let us know how long you will need. 
> 
> We apologize for the inconvenience. Please follow us on Twitter or Tumblr for more active updates

****2020 Prompts****

General rules are: 

No CP, Vore, or Incest (sorry, these rules aren't to stifle creativity but to protect our mods who monitor or social media). 

Use your prompt of choice to participate. You may do as many or as few prompts as you like!

Please wait until the dates listed to post! Be sure to add your post to our Brolai Week collection! This is how you participate here. On our social media, you would simply tag us so we can share your work. 

Use tags #brolaiweek2020 or #brolaiNSFW2020 (depending on your rating) and tag the prompts you used in your work.


End file.
